The Beginning of the End
by Naughtykagome
Summary: Kagome wants to be free of this world. But what happens when Sesshomaru and Inuyasha come into the picture? And will they be able to protect her from future events? Pairings: KagSessInu. MirSan. NOTE: Rating may change.
1. New girl, new world

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in InuYasha or the show itself. Though…a girl can dream…can't she? I do however own the idea for this story.

A/N: The characters are OOC. Don't like it, don't read. Also, I would appreciate it if you all can review. It'll help me a lot. Now, on with the story!

The Beginning of the End 

**Chapter 1: New girl, new world**

As long as I could remember, I wanted to be free. Free of commitment; free of the pain; free of this world. But also, as long as I could remember, I could never get that kind of freedom. I've never felt like I had freedom. I always felt contained, like I couldn't even breathe. Until…that one day. Oh…that one day. I met them…_them_. _Sigh_…Inuyasha…Sesshomaru…you both changed my life forever, and the life after, too. Oh look, I'm getting ahead of myself _giggle_…you're probably wondering who the hell I am…right? Kagome Higurashi is my name, or at least, it was…down there. _Giggle_…I'm getting ahead of myself, again! Well here's my story…the story, of how I became uncontained and _free_.

The first day I stood in front of that school, I was sixteen. I wasn't your average sixteen-year-old. I didn't wear what an average sixteen-year-old wears. I didn't think like an average sixteen-year-old should think. I definitely wasn't average. I had my black hair down, but it was straightened so those dreadful curls wouldn't be there anymore. I covered the outside of my brown eyes, with black make-up. I wore dark purple lipstick, with brown lip liner. I had my black v-neck long-sleeved tunic on, my black jeans that had a chain on the right side of it and a belt that had a silver skull in the front. I also wore black boots that laced up, but you wouldn't see it unless I lifted up my pant leg, and I wasn't about to do that.

I walked into that school's front doors to see more than two-dozen pair's of eyes staring at me like I was an alien from outer space. I stared back at them, knowing that no one could stare me down. They all looked away and started back to whatever they were doing. I walked down the hall then took a left to go to the office. But then I started to hear yelling from a boy, then from another boy. I then saw two boys going at it, in front of the office; great. One was slightly smaller than the other; he had black long hair, tied in a ponytail. He was wearing black baggy jeans with a chain along the left side, and a short-sleeved black shirt that said, "You suck! So back off!" Oh, and an earring on his left ear. The one he was going at it with was a little taller, had black hair too, but it was longer…amazingly down to his knees. But what was weird was that his ears were sticking out, all pointy and stuff…maybe he was an elf, he had a beanie on, but it didn't cover his ears. He was wearing black baggy jeans too, and a long sleeved black shirt that said "I like you, I'll kill you quicker". Oh and did I mention they had friends behind them too? A girl who was trying to break them up, she had long black hair in a high ponytail, was wearing a black super mini-skirt, and a sleeveless pink shirt with a stupid heart on it. Did I ever tell you that I hate pink? No? Well now I did. I could hear her saying some things.

"Boys, boys! Don't fight over me!" She said in a girly voice.

"Kikyo, he has it coming, I was asking you out first!" said the short boy.

"Oh, that's where you're wrong, Inuyasha. I was about to. I even told you I was about you. You just copied me and tried to ask her out. Until, I came in, of course!" said the taller one.

"Sesshomaru, get a grip, she likes me, not you!" said Inuyasha.

"Dream on, shorty" Sesshomaru said in a harsh voice.

And it went on and on like that until another boy stepped in. He had black hair that was sort of long and it was in a ponytail, he had blue jeans on, and a dark blue short sleeved shirt.

"Now, now, guys, c'mon. Don't fight over a girl," he said.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru turned just their heads to look at him.

"Stay out of this Miroku!" They both said simultaneously.

So, Miroku stayed out of it, until another girl stepped forward. She had long black hair, and was wearing a baseball hat. Along with her tight blue jeans, and her tight long sleeved red sweater. She sighed.

"It's okay Miroku, you know how those brothers are," she said.

"Sango, they're gonna kill one another, we have to stop them somehow!" Miroku said.

That's when I had to go over to them to ask them to move aside, it didn't go the way it was supposed to.

"Excuse me, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, can you please move aside?" I said, calling them what they called each other.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha looked at me with their golden eyes. Inuyasha said, "what?" harshly.

"I said, could you both move aside, please?" I asked again.

Sesshomaru moved towards me, "you new?"

"Yeah, what is it to ya?"

"Ha, I knew you were new, for one, you don't look familiar, and two, only a new girl would talk to us when we didn't talk to them first." Sesshomaru said.

Inuyasha stepped closer to me then Sesshomaru was, "yeah, ya know, if you weren't new, we'd shove ya in the dumpster."

I started laughing, "like you could, now move aside before I have to shove ya aside."

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha looked at each other then at Kikyo, Sango, and Miroku. They moved aside, I walked past them, but before I could walk into the office Inuyasha slapped me on my ass.

"Take that was a warning, newbie" he said.

I turned around and looked at him, "the name's Kagome, little boy." I laughed as I turned back around and went into the office. Leaving them speechless for a moment, until they went into their fight once again.


	2. New friends, new enemies

Disclaimer: I do not own the show InuYasha, or any of the characters in it. Not even my attempts to own InuYasha have succeeded…such a shame. I do own the idea for this story; so don't even think about stealing –hisses-.

A/N: Reviews are deeply appreciated, and thank-you to all who have.

**Kougagurllover123**: I love high school fanfictions too. Thank-you for adding me! I love being added!

**Kag-15-neko**: Thanks, and here I am updating now. It only takes me a few days or even one day to update, so don't worry about waiting too long.

**Shadow Kitsune67**: Yeah, I know Sesshomaru and Inuyasha fighting over Kikyo is like seeing a pig fly. But the characters are OOC. They'll be more in character in a few chapters, and maybe this one. Thank-you for reviewing.

**Kittykatty555**: It'll get longer this chapter and the next. I have a habit of making a chapter short then in later chapters making it longer.

**Katsume18**: A story can have an attitude? Hehe…I really don't know. As I said before, there's no problem with the updating thing. I update really quick. Except for my last fanfic…I'm having trouble thinking up stuff for it.

A/N: Yes I know, this is very annoying, but anyways…on with the story!

The Beginning of the End 

**Chapter 2: New Friends, new enemies**

I walked down the hall, since I just left the office with my schedule. I looked at the first thing on the list.

"I have Homeroom first then Biology. Biology sounds like loads of fun." I said while rolling my eyes. I went into the Homeroom and sat down in a seat in the back. A few pairs of eyes looked back at me. I looked at them and asked, "what? Do you think the lipstick is too much or something?"

One of them spoke; he had black hair like the others, but unlike the others he had a red bandana on his forehead. Black seems to be very common in this school, then again, it is Tokyo. He had it in a high ponytail; he seemed to have fangs, almost. What he was wearing was black jeans, and a baggy white shirt. He said, "no, well yeah, but you're sitting in the back. No one sits in the back besides Inuyasha and the rest of those punks."

Punks? Wow…didn't know this school had punks. "Heh, like I care where they sit. I sit where I want to sit."

"Suit yourself, don't blame me if you get thrown in the dumpster. Then again, I'd do the same if you were sitting in my seat." He said back.

"Right, does this school have gangs or something? You seem like you hate them." I questioned.

He chuckled, "you don't read the newspapers do you? I'm Koga, leader of the wolf gang, rival of the dog gang. Which happens to be lead by Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. How'd I'd like to rip them to shreds."

I raised an eyebrow. "Wolf gang? Dog gang? You guys animals or something?" I laughed. "What you guys have against each other?"

He looked at me like I was crazy. "You're new aren't you?"

How does everyone know that! "Yeah I am." I answered.

"Thought so, oh and to answer your question, it's usually over girls."

"The word dumb comes to mind," I said.

"Whatever." He turned around and sat down.

This day keeps getting weirder and weird, I thought. I then could actually hear myself think, because the room had fallen silent. Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Miroku had entered the room. I looked at them, and I thought, this can't be happening. Inuyasha came up to me.

"You again, you're sitting in my seat, girl" he said to me angrily.

"You got to be kidding me. It's Kagome, and I don't see your name on it, Inuyasha." I said back.

"Name on it or not, get out of my seat!" he said again.

The rest had already sat down, Sesshomaru on the right, Miroku two seats to the left. I looked at both of them then looked at Inuyasha. "Why don't you sit to the left of me? There's a seat empty, Inuyasha."

"Why do you call me by my name! And for the last time, get out of my seat!" He said once again, angrily.

"Because, it's your name, everyone deserves to be called by their name. And for the last time, no." I said back, calmly.

Inuyasha licked his fang-like teeth and showed them to me as though to scare me. I showed no emotion, for I was not scared. The teacher had just now come into the room. The teacher took one look at Inuyasha and told him to sit down. Inuyasha had no choice but to sit to the left of me. I looked at him and smiled.

"I always win, Inuyasha," I said smiling.

Sesshomaru looked at me, "you got some guts, kid."

"Me, guts? You kidding me right?" I said back.

"Yeah, you stood up to us, even though you knew we could throw you out" Sesshomaru answered back. Inuyasha's ears twitched at what Sesshomaru said.

I laughed, "Sesshomaru, I was just saying what was right, not standing up to him. I was sitting here first, why should I of moved?"

Inuyasha's eyes were now twitching, "what do you mean, 'why should I of moved'! Because it was always my seat!"

The whole class could hear him, including the teacher. "Inuyasha, would you like to spend the rest of the day in detention?" The teacher questioned.

Inuyasha mumbled, "anywhere's better than being next to this girl…"

The teacher raised an eyebrow, "what was that?"

"No" Inuyasha said simply.

"Alright then" said the teacher, and then he went back to reading his book.

Sesshomaru laughed then said to me, "Kagome, wanna hang out with us during lunch? We're gonna skip."

Inuyasha's eyes grew wider, "WHAT!" He stood up as he said that.

The teacher looked at him again, "detention, NOW Inuyasha!"

I laughed so loudly that Inuyasha banged his fist on my desk. I stood up and got right in Inuyasha's face. "You wanna start a fight or something!"

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't. But it's for me to start, woman!"

I was about to punch him when Sesshomaru and Miroku stood up. Sesshomaru went behind Inuyasha and pulled him back. Then Miroku went behind me and pulled me back. Then I felt the hand of Miroku go down to my ass and rub it, my face got even redder with angriness. I looked at Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru, get this perverted animal off of me!"

Sesshomaru laughed and let go of Inuyasha, then went behind Miroku, pulled him aside, and hit him.

"Hey!" Miroku said, rubbing his arm.

"If I didn't do, she would of," he said to answer him, sort of.

Koga laughed, "heh, Kagome, you should stay away from those dirty mutts and hang around with me."

I looked at Koga, "nah, dirty mutts are great, they're like me, dirty" I smirked.

By then the teacher was so mad that he was about to pull us all out of the class. But we decided to not risk getting suspended so we just exited the room, though Koga stayed. We all went out and leaned against a wall outside of the classroom. Inuyasha was still mad from before; I was now calm as ever.

Inuyasha said childishly, "I don't get why you invited her, we just met her from before. Maybe I shouldn't have slapped her on her ass."

"Ya think?" I said sort of annoyed.

"Listen, you two, resolve everything, because Kagome's perfect for this gang. Better than Kikyo is, even though they almost look identical." Said Sesshomaru.

"What ya talking about, brother? She looks nothing like her." Inuyasha said angrily.

"Ugh…here." Sesshomaru turned me around and held my hair up the way Kikyo wears it. "See, identical."

Inuyasha looked at me, "fine, you were right."

"Lets go guys, lets get Sango and Kikyo" said Miroku, cutting in.

"I really don't got a say in this, do I?" I said questionably.

"No" Miroku, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru said simultaneously.

I sighed, "I thought as much. Hey, who got to go on a date with Kikyo anyways?"

"Neither of us, she decided to go out with that prep Naraku. Now that I think of it, lets not even ask her to come," Sesshomaru answered me.

"Exactly, where _are_ we going?" I asked.

"Ditching," answered Inuyasha, rather annoyingly.

"Oh…" I said.

"What, you too good to do that?"

"Would I be wearing these clothes if I were?" I answered smartly.

"Feh."

"You're annoying, you know that? You won't even say my name! You're such a jerk, no wonder Kikyo didn't choose you and chose Naraku over you! Maybe it's because I look like her, that's why you won't even look me in the eye! I just met you not even thirty minutes before this and you're acting like a jerk!" I snapped at him.

"It's not like that! I just…never mind, I don't need to answer to you."

I sighed, "you're right, you don't have to. I'm sorry. Why don't we just go get Sango and leave?"

"Sounds like a plan, oh and there's this party tonight, wanna come?" Asked Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha looked like he would punch down the wall of China. Out of wanting to upset Inuyasha I answered, "yes, Sesshomaru, I wanna. As long as I don't have to dance with this sorry excuse of a dog." Nodding to Inuyasha.

"Who said I wanted to dance with you, pup?" He smirked at me.

"Whatever."

"Then everything's settled, so lets go" Miroku said.

We all walked down the hall, got Sango, and exited the school. What happened that night, I would never forget.

A/N: I'm evil, aren't I? Hehe.


	3. Then unforgettable, and the unexpected

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, so will you get out of my face already? I also do not own "Take My Breath Away", because it's all Jessica Simpson. But of course, the plot belongs to moi.

A/N: Thanks ya'll for reviewing, it helped a lot. Just keep doing whatcha do, flaming is welcomed.

**InuYashasLucky13**: Double thanks, and keep reviewing!

**AnimePunk13**: Lol! Yes I know, Sesshomaru having black hair is weird, and so is him even wanting to go out with Kikyo. But I needed something for them to fight over, and I wanted to make it known that Kikyo is sluttish in this fanfic…so yeah, lol. Thanks for the input I really appreciate it!

**Rainy dayz**: Wow…-sheds tear- thank-you!

**hEaRtS**: Longer, longer, longer…ya'll really love longer chapters. Lol, I'll try my best, once again, I really do appreciate everyone's input.

**Cherimai**: Thanks, and I am now.

**Katsume18**: Thank-you! –random cute face here- You will know. XD

**Without further ado…on with the story!**

The Beginning of the End Chapter 3: The Unforgettable, and the Unexpected 

It was night and Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Miroku, Sango, and me, were walking through the streets laughing about what we had just done. What did we just do? Glad you asked, well we just spray painted our rival gang's cars. It was so fun, but so nerve racking, I wonder when they'll see it. But whatever.

"Hahahahahaha! I can't believe we just did that," I said in between laughs.

"Hang with us, and we'll be doing stuff like that all the time, girl!" Sango said, "And if you do, I won't be the only girl in this gang anymore."

"Yeah, now there's twice the beauty to look at," Miroku commented.

Inuyasha looked at Miroku, and stopped. "Psh, what beauty?"

I then stopped turned around and stomped over to him, and got right in his face again. "This beauty! And that beauty!" I pointed over to Sango. "_These_ are the beauties of this gang!"

"I see that beauty, but where's this beauty?" Inuyasha said getting closer.

"You're looking at it, dumbass!" I yelled.

"Feh," he lightly pushed me, "all I see is an ugly."

"Okay, that's it!" I punched him right in the gut. He fell to the ground. "That's for your rude behavior!"

Miroku, Sesshomaru, and Sango sighed. "I'll take Inuyasha, and you Sango, take Kagome…" Sesshomaru said to Sango.

Sesshomaru helped Inuyasha up, while Sango pulled me away a few feet. Once the pain stopped hurting in Inuyasha's gut, Inuyasha started walking over to me. Sesshomaru grabbed his shoulders to try and stop him from reaching me.

"What are you doing, brother? Let me at her!" Inuyasha said angrily.

I looked at Sango, "Sango, don't you dare try to stop me!" I walked over to Inuyasha, and just as Sesshomaru did to Inuyasha, Sango did to me.

I was angrier than I have ever been in a long time. "Sango…You're awesome and all, but let me go before I hurt you," I said in an annoyed tone.

"Sesshomaru, brother, let me go before I rip you apart, limb's first," Inuyasha said in a much angrier tone.

Sango and Sesshomaru looked at each other then back at us and said at exactly the same time, "no!"

That's when Inuyasha and myself broke apart from both of them, but I fell on top of Inuyasha. Sesshomaru fell on his back, and Sango fell on top of Miroku. It kind of hurt, so it took me a few seconds to realize that I was on top of Inuyasha, until I saw his ugly black shirt. I stood up as fast as I could.

"Why the hell didn't you push me away, dog boy!" I said.

"Your heavy head was on my chest! How could I!" Inuyasha said.

"Excuse me!" I said about to punch him.

Sesshomaru ran over as fast as he could and stepped between us. "That's it, no more fighting. One of you fight one more time, and you're going home, without going to the party."

Sango got up already but first slapped Miroku for his wandering hands. "Don't do that, Sesshomaru, don't you think that'd be a bit harsh?"

"No" he said simply.

"Okay…Kagome, please don't fight?" Sango said.

I looked at Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and then Sango. "Only if he stops."

"Feh, fine, just tell her to stay the hell away from me," Inuyasha saying to Sango. Then he started walking until he saw a few faces he recognized. "Guys, we got a problem."

"What's the problem, _now_?" asked Miroku.

Sango saw what the problem was and answered for Inuyasha. "Koga and the others, heading this way."

Inuyasha looked at Sango, Sesshomaru, Miroku, and then lastly me. "Girl, get ready, it's time for your first Gang battle."

We were all staggering to get to Inuyasha's house before we went to the party. But I don't think they felt as bad as I felt, for I endured the worst. I was picked on by Naraku, who I heard, they believe is the worst. God, does he pack a punch…I can't believe he even hit me; a girl…but he left me alone once he saw Inuyasha was an easy target. I wonder why he did that…I'll ask Inuyasha what's up with him tonight. I was clutching my stomach when Inuyasha and the others stopped in front of a house.

"We're here, so get in," he said to us.

"Why are you so demanding?" I said, wincing a little.

Sesshomaru looked at me, "That's just him, Kagome…but lets go inside."

So we all went inside, I was the first one in to sit on the couch; I nearly took up the whole thing. I lifted up my shirt to see a big black and blue bruise there. I touched it, and then I winced. "Damn…" I said as I put down my shirt.

Sango came up to me, "can you move so I can sit down, please?" she asked nicely…more than I could say for Inuyasha, because once he saw a free spot, he sat right next to me and turned on the television. Sango sat on the other side of me.

I then winced, "Inuyasha, you're such a jerk."

"Yeah, you have no regard for how Kagome's feeling. If you didn't notice she has a bruise on her stomach," stepped in Sesshomaru.

"Whatever, it's her choice," hardly paying attention to Sesshomaru, and really paying attention to "Viva La Bam".

I stood up to stand right in front of Inuyasha. "My choice! That guy, Naraku came at me like he had a grudge against me!"

Sango looked at Miroku, Miroku looked at Sesshomaru, and Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha. Then Inuyasha looked at me, "you went up against Naraku?"

"Yeah, where did ya think I was at when you were fighting Koga? Out at a bar getting drunk, and I just happened to trip over a chair onto something hard to get this bruise?" I said angrily.

"Now that you mention it, yeah! Anyways, lemme see your bruise." Inuyasha said reaching for my shirt.

I looked at him like he was nuts, then I slapped his hand, "hell no, your hands ain't going anywhere near my stomach."

"Suit yourself, but I've gotten more bruises then I can count, so I know more about how to treat them, unlike you. Now movie aside." Inuyasha then tried to push me aside to watch "Viva La Bam".

I wasn't budging. "No! Why are you so concerned?"

"Psh, I'm not," Inuyasha said, I love the way he says psh. Anyways, he was still trying to push me aside; he's so stubborn.

"Bull shit!" I said, not even moving. I raised my leg and held my heel at his neck, wincing the whole time. "Tell me, why the fuck are you so concerned! Or were you just trying to make it worse?" I said being sure it was the second one.

Inuyasha looked pretty angry, "First, it was the second one. Second, get the hell out of my way!" And before I knew it, I was sitting on the couch like I was before next to him.

I looked at Sango laughing, but that wasn't the only laughter in the room, it was also coming from Miroku, and Sesshomaru. "…Sango, what just exactly happened?"

Sango laughed even more, "You're the first woman that he even tried to be nice to when he wasn't even trying to get into your pants." Sango started laughing even harder, "and, hahaha, he picked you up and sat you right next to him, hahaha, that means he likes you." Then Sango fell off the couch laughing along with Miroku.

Sesshomaru was laughing too, not on the floor, but it looked like it was taking everything he had to stay standing. "Inuyasha, hahahahaha, little brother, I think you're growing from a pup to a dog…Hahahaha."

I looked at Inuyasha, and he looked at me, then back at everyone else laughing. "Okay guys, that's enough! Sango, I do not like her! Sesshomaru…I've always been a dog."

"Right…and I'm an angel," I said, and then I burst into laughing.

"Laugh it up, because that's gonna be the last time you ever breath," Inuyasha said, almost growling.

"Mm-hmm…hey! What happened to going to the party tonight?" I said more excited than I have been my whole life.

Sango stopped laughing and stood up, "yeah, I still wanna go!"

Miroku stood up too, "yeah, so I can dance with Saaaaango." Everyone looked at him. Sango went up to him and slapped him.

"Dream on, lover boy." Sango said, grinning.

I blinked then looked at Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. "So, can we go, or do we have to stay in this house all night?" I said.

"Fine we can go just let me finish watching 'Viva La Bam'." Inuyasha said, barely paying attention to myself.

I glared at him, "now!" I said grabbing hold of Inuyasha's arm. "Sango, help!" Sango grabbed hold of Inuyasha's other arm and we started pulling him off the couch out of the door. "We could use some help here, Sesshomaru!" Sesshomaru started pushing Inuyasha out of the door.

"Can't we work this out! Stop it!" Inuyasha said. "You bitches." What a jerk.

So we dragged him into the car all the way to Miroku's house. The whole way I was thinking, this is gonna be fun, wonder who I'll dance with? I wasn't expecting what happened at the party at all. Not. At. All. We got there; it was your usual party, except one thing. It started way before Miroku got there. Now, I'm not an expert on parties, but aren't they supposed to start when the host gets there? Especially when it's in the host's house? Anyways, no one seemed upset, and the party was going fine. But someone spiked the punch; it probably was Inuyasha. I never really liked when anyone does that, it usually made me act crazy. But fortunelly, I caught on before I finished half the glass of punch. After that happened I went over to Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Sesshomaru to tell them the punch was spiked. Now Miroku, Sango, and Sesshomaru listened, but Inuyasha didn't care. What a punk, looks like it was him. Now that's when the party got interesting.

"Would you like to dance?" asked Miroku, grinning.

"I...uh-" I said.

"No, she will not. She's going to dance with me," came Sesshomaru, coming to my rescue. He looked like he meant it too.

"Awww, all right," Miroku said walking away.

I looked at Sesshomaru, "thanks a bunch! You saved my life."

"Yeah well, I wanted to dance with you. Now come on." He took my hand and led me to the middle of the living room. Sesshomaru then put his hands on my hips.

I looked up at him, and put my arms on is shoulders. "Sesshomaru, why are you doing this?" And the song started, "Take My Breath Away"-Jessica Simpson. I may be a punk/goth, but I do appreciate the lyrics.

Watching every motion  
In my foolish lover's game  
On this endless ocean  
Finally lovers know no shame  
Turning and returning  
To some secret place inside  
Watching in slow motion  
As you turn around and say  
My love

"So, love, you wonder why I'm doing this?" He said, it a weirder than weird calm way.

Take my breath away  
Take my breath away

"Well, you intrigue me. Kagome," Sesshomaru said, twirling me around.

Watching I keep waiting  
Still anticipating love  
Never hesitating  
To become the fated ones  
Turning and returning  
To some secret place inside  
Watching in slow motion  
As you turn around and say  
My love

"You know, you're different from Inuyasha, how are you two even brothers?"

Take my breath away  
Take my breath away

Sesshomaru looked over my head at Inuyasha who by the way, looked like he was having fun with some girl. I really hate him right now. "Inuyasha's my half brother, we share father's."

Through the hourglass I saw you  
In time you slipped away  
When the mirror crashed I called you  
And turned to hear you say  
If only for today  
I am unafraid

Unafraid? Maybe I should change my look on this song. "Oh…that must have been hard on your mother." I looked around. "Speaking of mother's, where's Inuyasha's mother?" Then Sesshomaru brought me to the other side of the room, but we were still dancing.

Take my breath away  
Take my breath away

"Shhh…Inuyasha's mother…she died when he was young, he lived with me and my mother for a while…but then he wanted to move to his own place. He couldn't take it anymore" Sesshomaru looked toward the ground. "Don't tell him this, but sometimes I'm worried about him."

Watching every motion  
In this foolish lovers game  
Haunted by the notion  
Somewhere there's a love in flames

I looked at Sesshomaru, surprised that he'd admit that to me. "Sesshomaru…"

Turning and returning  
To some secret place inside  
Watching in slow motion  
As you turn around and say  
My love

"Lets just…dance, Kagome." He said, smiling slightly, he looked into my eyes. And I knew the song was going to end, and something was going to happen.

Take my breath away  
Take my breath away

He put his hand on the back of my head and kissed me, the world was spinning around me. How could he _do_ that? This must be a joke, to get a laugh out of everyone there. He just met me…how could he _kiss_ me? Maybe he's the kind that does the one-night-stand thing. Then my thoughts got interrupted, I saw Inuyasha coming. Sesshomaru and me stopped kissing, and then Sesshomaru landed up on the ground, by the hands of Inuyasha. Inuyasha was now standing in front of me.

"Stay the hell away from Kagome!" Inuyasha said. …Did he just say my _name_?

A/N: Eeeeeviiiiiiiiiiiiiiiil.


	4. What the?

Disclaimer: If I owned InuYasha, would I be here, writing about it? No, I would not! So yeah...leave me ALONE. Plot belongs to me though so...-sticks tongue out-

A/N: I know! I haven't updated in like...well forever! I'm soooo very sorry!

Serenitygirl13: You will find out...in time.

Lilpinkpookie: Got it...keeping chapters long is pretty hard though, but I'll try my best to keep it this way.

Sesshomaru's Miko: Longer? You're killing me here! Thanks though. !.!

InuYashaslucky13: Heh, thank-you!

CharliexGirl: Thank-you! And same here...Sesh/Inu/Kag fics always are the best. Oh and...Jealousy or drunkenness?...you'll find out!

After thinking about how he just had said my name for the first time, another emotion came over me. I was totally pissed! He just hurt Sesshomaru! What a freaking loser! Acting like he hated me, and just now acting like he likes me? He should get a hobby. Thinking about all that was enough for me to kill him, but I decided just to do this. I grabbed his shoulder turned him around and punched him hard in the stomach, just like I had done earlier. "So! You decide to say my name now? After the whooole day I've been trying to get you to say it? And not only that, you hurt your older brother! Just because he kissed me!" I was yelling and making a scene, go me! "Listen, Inuyasha, you shouldn't have done that. And if you think you're going to get with me now...ha! Tough luck!" I said, fuming.

Inuyasha got up and said, "Like you? You think...I like you? I was only telling him to get off of you, because I didn't want him to start making out right in front of me! It was making me sick, so don't go flattering yourself, thinking that I like you. 'Cause that's the last thing on Earth that'd ever happen."

Sesshomaru got up and looked at me, then at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, you're drunk, aren't you?"

"And what if I am?" He snapped back.

"You gotta show me where you got the stuff!" Sesshomaru half-laughed and followed Inuyasha over to the punch.

I stood there, staring at them like they were completely nuts. Then I came to my senses and went over to Sango. "Sango, what the hell just happened? I could have sworn he was jealous."

"He probably was; you shouldn't have said anything. Embarrassment is what he hates most." Sango said back, leading me to a couch to sit on.

"Psh, really? I thought it was me he hated most."

"You too...and Koga, and Naraku...and all those other gangs."

"So...I'm just right up there, ain't I?"

"Yeah...pretty much. Don't worry about it. You tired?" Sango said, yawning.

I yawned after her, "Yeah, I am. Do you think we can go into a random room and sleep?"

Sango nodded, "Yes, Miroku doesn't mind. He always lets me stay here when he has a party...though, after the first time I was here. I learned to lock the door."

"Do I want to know?"

"No, you don't." Sango laughed. We both stood up and went to a single bedroom. It was beautiful, black all over. Except the drapes, which were red. "You can stay here; I'll stay in a bedroom down the hall."

"Exactly...how big, is this place?" I questioned.

"Big, do I need elaborate more?" She said already walking down the hall.

"I guess not, goodnight!" I said walking to the room, hearing a mumbled goodnight. I closed the door behind me. I looked around then jumped onto the bed. I stared at the black pillow in front of me. _...Nice night...wonder what mom's doing. She's probably out doing God knows what, with God knows who..._

I heard the music banging throughout the whole house. I groaned and put a pillow over my head. _Don't they ever stop! _I got under the black covers with the pillow still over my head. I don't know when I fell asleep, but when I awoke, it was to sirens.

I sat up and looked around. "What the?...of course, police cars!" I sighed, "Don't they ever learn?" I turned to my right to see a television. "Maybe there's something on." I grabbed the remote on the night table and clicked the on button. Up came a scene of Jennifer Lopez getting tackled to the sidewalk by Matthew McConaughey: "The Wedding Planner." _A typical love story, this sort of thing never happens. _That's what I always thought, nevertheless I kept watching it. I've seen it a few times, with some of my friends from my old school. That was back before I started listening to rock, and thought black was the best color for anything.

I felted a hand on my shoulder; I turned around and punched the guy right on his shoulder.

"Kagome!" I heard him say, I realized it was Sesshomaru.

"Oh! I'm sorry…wait a minute," I punched his shoulder again. "Why should I be sorry? You deserve it!" I said, punching his shoulder once more.

"Why do I deserve this? If you don't remember, Inuyasha is the one who has the problem with you. Not I." He said, in a defending sort of tone.

"You seem to have forgotten that you pretended that kiss never happened after he pushed you down!" I said turning my back to him, looking out the window. I put my hand on the black sheets and clutched them in my hand. _I'm hurt, but the question is, does he notice?_

"I'm sorry, Kagome. It's just I cannot let Inuyasha know I have a weakness. If he thought I was being serious, then he'd never let me down for it." After he said that, he leaned in and softly kissed me on my cheek. My face turned a bright red as I looked at him. _He does! He does!_

"Okay…sure." I slightly smiled.

"So, what are you watching?" Sesshomaru said, looking at the T.V. "'The Wedding Planner?'"

"Yeah, how'd ya know?"

"It's a movie, on at 3 o'clock in the morning, and a chick is watching it; which makes it a chick flick. And the fact that Matthew McConaughey, and Jennifer Lopez are in it, makes it the only possible movie it could be: 'The Wedding Planner'." He said, simply.

I raised my left eyebrow, "right…"

"Oh, and I've seen the movie with my mother."

"A ha!" I said punching his shoulder. "You cheated."

"I'm allowed to, it's what I do." He said grinning.

"So…what now?" I asked questionably. Then, he pushed me down lightly, got on top of me and pressed his lips against mine. It felt so good, and right that I went along with it. I placed my hands on his back. After what seemed like forever, he pulled away.

"Kagome…" Sesshomaru said.

"Um…yes?"

"Have you…" He started saying, but stopped.

"Yeah, what?" I was starring at him.

"Have you ever-"

A/N: Hehehe, I know, the most evil thing an author can do after being away forever from her story, is leave with a cliffy. –dodges flying fruit-


End file.
